Hermione Weasley (5)
by starck29
Summary: Au cours de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Hermione devient de plus en plus proche de Percy Weasley.


_Note d'Auteur : Voici le deuxième OS de ma série Hermione Weasley. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un Hermione/Percy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture.  
_

**Hermione Weasley (5)**

Sirius Black, le criminel le plus recherché du pays par les autorités sorcières et moldues, avait réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard. Il avait poignardé le portrait de la Grosse Dame avant de s'enfuir, leur glissant une fois de plus entre les doigts, et ce, malgré la présence des détraqueurs. Il devait probablement chercher Harry pour finir ce que son maître avait commencé. Percy avait prévenu le commandant du bureau des aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, prévenir les aurors que Black rôdait autour du château. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait renforcer les protections de l'école et fouiller toute l'école, mais en vain. Rogue avait émis l'idée que l'un de leurs enseignants aurait pu aider Black, mais c'était impossible. Même le professeur Lupin, qui était arrivé juste avant que le fugitif ne soit aperçu dans la région et que personne ne connaissait avant, n'aurait pas fait ça.

Le lendemain soir, alors que le lion se trouvait dans ses appartements, en train de lire un ouvrage de Métamorphose, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et la laissa rentrer, c'était Hermione. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais Percy n'avait pas envie de mettre de mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger Percy, commença-t-elle, mais …

\- Ne t'excuse pas, lui dit le Gryffondor en se mettant à son niveau, tu sais bien que tu peux venir ici quand tu le souhaites.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil et ils s'assirent dans l'un d'eux qui était suffisamment large.

\- Tu es inquiète à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

La troisième année acquiesça.

\- Tu dois faire confiance au professeur Dumbledore, Hermione. Il nous protégera de Black, et aussi des détraqueurs.

\- Et toi aussi tu me protégeras ?

\- Toujours, lui dit-il, toujours.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Hermione.

HWHWHW

La fin de l'année arriva, et avec elle les examens. Percy avait brillamment réussi les siens, comme toujours. Les deux lions étaient assis dans le parc, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Tu vas travailler au Ministère à la rentrée ? lui demanda la plus jeune

\- Espérons oui, monsieur Croupton recherche un assistant.

\- Le directeur de la coopération magique internationale ?

\- Oui, avec un peu de chance, je serai pris.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la chance, lui dit la rouge-et-or, tu as toujours eu les meilleurs résultats de ton année.

\- Merci Hermione.

HWHWHW

La lionne était rentrée chez elle, dans le monde moldu. Elle ne devait retourner au Terrier qu'au début du mois d'août, quelques jours avant la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Arthur Weasley avait réussi à avoir onze billets pour y assister, tout en haut du stade. Ils auraient les meilleures places. Bill et Percy étaient venus la chercher chez elle, pendant que M. Weasley, Ron et les jumeaux allaient chercher Harry. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Percy, qui ne voulait pas avoir affaire aux tuteurs du lion. Les deux frères transplanèrent au coin de la rue où elle habitait, puis ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à sa maison. Bill toqua à la porte et ils attendirent quelques secondes. Ils entendirent des pas puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Granger, la mère d'Hermione. Elle était grande et fine, avec des cheveux bruns qui commençaient à tirer sur le gris.

\- Bonjour madame, nous souhaiterions voir Hermione.

\- Vous devez être Bill et Percy Weasley, entrez donc, Hermione vous attendait.

\- Merci madame, répondirent les deux frères

Les deux rouquins entrèrent dans la petite maison, Hermione était assise sur le canapé, dans le salon. Elle se leva en les entendant entrer et les salua. Elle leur fit la bise à tous les deux et échangea un rapide regard avec Percy.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? leur proposa madame Granger

\- Avec plaisir madame, répondit Bill

\- Un thé alors ?

Les deux frères s'installèrent à table, Hermione en fit de même. Sa mère leur apporta quatre tasses et s'installa avec eux.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des … comment est-ce que vous dites déjà ? Des magiciens ?

\- Des sorciers, madame, la corrigea Bill en souriant

\- Ah oui c'est ça, merci ! Et vous êtes aussi élèves à Poudlard ?

\- Non plus maintenant. J'ai fini ma dernière année il y a un mois et mon frère Bill il y a cinq ans.

\- Et où travaillez-vous désormais ?

\- Au ministère de la magie pour ma part.

\- Et moi à la banque de Gringotts, répondit Bill, en tant que briseur de sorts.

Devant le regard surpris de sa mère, Hermione lui traduisit ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Bill est chargé d'enlever les sortilèges sur les lieux ou les objets. Des sortilèges de duplication par exemple, pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas des faux par exemple.

\- Oh je vois.

Tous les quatre continuèrent de discuter tout en sirotant leur thé, puis ils prirent congé.

HWHWHW

\- On ne peut pas faire ça Hermione. Tu as presque quinze ans et moi j'en ai plus de dix-huit.

\- Je ne te demande pas de, de … c'est gênant à dire … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je t'aime Percy.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.

\- Alors tu veux bien, Percy ?

\- Je …

Le regard que lui lança la lionne à ce moment-là, avec des yeux de chat, le laissa hésitant. Ils, ils n'avaient pas le même âge du tout.

\- Viens-là Hermione.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement puis, s'embrassèrent timidement.


End file.
